Depth sensing systems (e.g. time of flight sensing systems, or e.g. other three-dimensional depth sensing systems) may suffer from poor depth image quality such as low resolution and/or noise. Current methods and operations may be incapable of fusing depth and color data with high performance, and/or may not be able to achieve proper depth data quality enhancement, for example. In addition, many methods cannot be implemented efficiently on graphics processing units (GPUs) due to data dependencies and/or the inability to split the algorithm into parallel tasks, for example.